Suffrage
by time4moxie
Summary: Pam reminds Jim that it's time to vote.....


She walked into the elementary school, still shivering from the early morning's chill. She handed her ID to the smiling elderly lady sitting at the table, then wrote her signature next to a facsimile of an identical one. It was her first visit to her new polling station. Just another in a long string of firsts in her new life. Another first for Fancy New Beesly, she thought to herself with a smile. She shook her head slightly, amused that his voice followed her everywhere, even into a voting booth on a cold November morning. Her democratic duty completed, she happily applied an "I voted sticker" to her button down oxford and headed into work.

When she sat down at her desk she was still in a cheerful mood. Her cell phone fell out of her purse as she was tucking it under her desk. Picking it up, she had an idea. Before she could talk herself out of it, she sent a message to Jim:

Don't forget to VOTE today!

She stuck her phone next to her keyboard, and went off in search of tea. She smiled upon sitting back down with her teapot, as she saw a text awaited her.

Already been done, Beesly. You?

She quickly typed back.

Me, too. You wearing your sticker?

She turned on her computer and opened up the usual batch of software. She was aware that she could just as easily call Jim, but somehow it was sweeter to text. It felt a bit like they were whispering to each other. She knew she was being silly, but the thought gave her a little thrill. Ever since their accidental telephone call, she found it easier and easier to reach out to him, and the reasons she invented to do so were getting flimsier. The fact that he always seemed happy to hear from her only encouraged her more.

Her phone buzzed.

Can you believe they weren't giving them out?

She smiled, imagining the shock in his voice. She sympathized:

No! Then what's the point of voting?

She pulled up a web browser and did a quick search. Finding an exact image of the sticker she was wearing, she saved a copy to her hard drive. She paused to read Jim's latest message.

My thoughts exactly. What are you doing?

She grinned. His question seemed to confirm that he was happy to continue the conversation.

Just sending you a present.

She immediately followed her text with an email, the sticker graphic attached. Just print out and attach with tape. Wear this proudly, Halpert. You've earned it! she wrote.

His reply came quicker than she expected.

Wow. Thanks! What do I owe you for this?

She cradled the phone in both hands, staring at his words. Her smile remained, but she felt a little lightheaded. It was the first time he had given her such a potential opening. She could reply in a flippant tone, much like the one she was sure he used. Or she could make today matter.

A date.

She hit send with her eyes firmly shut.

Jim's reply could not have taken more than a minute, but to Pam it felt like forever.

I'm assuming you don't mean the fruit.

She smiled again, feeling confident by his teasing.

Afraid not.

She wasn't sure what else to say, so she put it back into his court. She felt flushed, and tried to look busy with paperwork on her desk so as not draw attention to herself. Another text message arrived.

Wow. Is Fancy New Beesly asking me out on a date?

Her heart did a sickening flip. She felt like she was back in high school, passing notes instead of texting messages. Even her fingers were shaking as she replied.

Yeah. You want to meet here or there?

She actually jumped when she felt her phone ringing in her hand. She knew who it was without even looking. She paused for moment, wondering what in the hell she had just done.

"Hello?" she said, slightly breathless.

"Is this Fancy New Beesly?" Damn does his voice sound good, she couldn't help but think.

She laughed slightly. "Yeah, that would be me."

"I just thought I should call to tell you that the trade seems perfectly fair to me. Voting stickers are hard to come by."

"I'm glad you agree," she said softly.

"So what do you have in mind, Beesly?"

"I don't know. I thought maybe you could choose."

"Okay." he replied, pausing a moment. "When's good for you?"

Pam resisted the urge to say right this moment. "Oh, I'm generally free. This weekend would be good for me."

"Yeah, I could probably make it to Scranton on Saturday. I owe Mark a visit anyway."

"Okay."

"Good. Okay." He paused again. "Well, I'll call you on Friday?"

"Sure. I'll check and see what's going on this weekend in terms of things to do."

"Great."

"Yeah."

"Okay, well I guess I better get back to work."

"Sure," Pam nodded. "Me too. Talk to you later."

"Hey Pam," Jim interrupted.

"What?"

"Thanks for the 'I voted today' sticker." 


End file.
